Kingdom Hearts Rebirth
by Star Cross Traveler
Summary: *APPS CLOSED* (Takes Place After KH II) Sora goes on another quest to find Riku, A girl without a past searches for some answers and Organization XIII is back thanks to Maleficent
1. Chapter 1

_ "We dream in order to give ourselves a ray of hope. To stop dreaming - Well, it's like saying we can never change our fate."_

_- Luna_

**Chapter 1: A Lost Soul**

I was having a wonderful dream, but it quickly turned into a scary nightmare. I was falling. And no matter how hard I tried to reach for...his hand...I was never able to grasp it. Eventually I came crashing down into a sea of water and my chest became so heavy that I thought it'd collapse. As I continued to sink deeper and deeper only one emotion started to fill my body: Fear.

"A girl?"

But then it all changed. The oxygen that I thought I lost came rushing back into my body and suddenly the darkness began to fade.

"How'd she get here?"

"Perhaps she is what's left..."

"A nobody?"

"Where are you from, child?"

"I don't think she can hear you."

"No, look, she's starting to wake!"

As the voices carried on my turquoise eyes fluttered open and I blinked until they adjusted to the bright lights assaulting me. Scanning the room I realized I was no longer drowning in an ocean, but was instead lying sprawled across a cold, pallid floor.

Running a hand through my wavy, white hair, I glanced up to see three men who all appeared to be wearing the same black hooded coat, gloves and boots. The middle figure, a dark skinned man with orange eyes and layered, silver hair leaned forward to address me, "Do you have a name?"

I didn't respond until the right figure, a pale man with a X shaped scar across his face startled me, "Lord Xemnas just asked you a question." His stoic demeanor made my peach skin crawl and he had blue hair, which flowed like a river down his back; his eyes were as yellow as the sun.

"I-I can't remember..." I finally stuttered uncomfortably.

"Try again."

And so I did. I thought really, really hard and sat up when I had an answer, "I think it's...Luna."

"Luna?" I glanced over to the man on my left. He too had a scar on his face, but it was a lot less noticable than the guy who spoke before him. His skin was tan and his hair was a mixture of black and gray, which was pulled into a long, neat ponytail. An eyepatch concealed his right eye, but his left one was a sparkling gold and he had an expression that was a bit more inviting than the other two, "Quite the unusual name for a nobody."

"Nobody?" I inquired with the slightest hint of irritation, "What do you mean by that?"

A chuckle escaped Lord Xemnas' lips as he stepped backwards and snapped his fingers. The plain gown that I'd been wearing was abruptly replaced with the same clothes everyone else had on, "Welcome to the Oraganization."

"Organization?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," The man with the eyepatch commented, "I'll explain everything to you in the next world."

"Huh?"

He stretched an arm out and flashed me a mysterious smile, "Now be a good girl and have a nice trip."

"Wait-" Unable to get the rest of my words out, I gasped as my body felt like it was being sucked inside an invisible vacuum.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and got ****a good idea of my writing. A special thanks to everyone who sent in an OC! ( Disclaimer - All OCS belong to their repected owners and not me) Next chapter Luna will start her journey and be meeting a couple of Disney characters. Can you guess who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OCS I have selected:**

**Chou Tsukino - Mystic Sky**

**Simia - Shade the Hero Project - X**

**Lyn - Carbon839**

**Gaentx - starsearch225**

**Nevex - barkingupthewrongkey**

**Noxicile - Celebi the Mew of Time Travel**

**Allexi - guardianofartbravery**

**Saehx - LightandDarkHeart**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Disney, Square or any character submitted to this story. All rights reserved to their respected owners.**

**Claimer - I do own Luna**

**Chapter 2: Castle of Dr****eams**

What came next was unfortunately not a dream. I was falling for real this time and hurtling towards the ground at a very uncomfortable speed. As I prepared for the worse I landed with an 'oof', but to my surprise a large shrub had cushioned my fall. Catching my breath I looked around to take in my new surroundings, "Woah, where am I?"

The first thing I noticed of course was that I was outside. The sky was clear, the sun was shining and I was in an area with a lot of trees, grass and obviously bushes. Soon after a giant blob of darkness appeared in front of me and the eyepatch guy from earlier emerged from it. When he got a good glimpse of me he let out a hearty laugh and grinned.

I frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You have a leaf in your hair."

I shook my head several times then stood up to dust myself off, "Who are you, anyway?"

"The name's Xigbar. I'm the second highest ranked member when it comes to the Organization," He paused for a moment and I swear I saw a twinkle of sadness in his left eye, "Or at least I used to be."

"Did something happen?" I asked curiously.

"A kid!" Xigbar laughed, "Can you believe it?! He really put us in a pickle back then. Looked about your age if I'm not mistaken."

"Did he have spiky, brown hair?" I questioned urgently, "And dark, blue eyes?"

"Yeah, I think so, but how'd you know that?"

I was about to reply, but a loud, unsettling scream stole my attention. Turning around to find its source, I was shocked when I spotted a group of small, black creatures that were huddling around something in a hostile manner, "What are those things?"

"Those are Heartless," Xigbar answered with simplicity, as if I had already known, "And since you're new to the Organization I guess that means they're your problem."

"But what am I suppose to do?!"

"You seem like a smart girl, Luna." He winked before disappearing back into the darkness, "Figure it out."

Still clueless as to what exactly I was suppose to do, I slowly advanced forward and approached the creepy beings with caution. When I became close enough for them to notice me, they abandoned what they'd been attacking, and vanished into thin air, much to my relief. The Heartless' victim was a young woman, perhaps a maid, with fair skin and long, blonde hair, whom was crouched in a cowering position.

Realizing that the threat was gone, she lifted her head and her big, blue eyes settled on me, "Oh, my!"

I helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much, um..." She tilted her head to the side.

"Luna."

"It's very nice to meet you, Luna." She gave me a warm smile while extending her hand, "I'm Cinderella."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." I had been walking along a path with Cinderella for quite some time now, and she had basically shared with me her entire life's story, "You're on your way to a castle to see this Prince because your stepsister, Anastasia, was somehow able to fit one of your glass slippers?"

Cinderella nodded. "Well, it had a bit of a heel to it, but yes more or less. It fell off my foot at the ball last night and this morning the Grand Duke arrived stating whoever could fit the slipper would marry the Prince. However, my stepmother locked me in the attic and by the time I was free, Anastasia was already being escorted to the palace."

A sudden cry sounded from inside of Cinderella's apron pocket and two brown mice appeared. One was plump and he wore a yellow shirt with a green hat, while the other one was skinny with a red turtleneck, red hat and orange jacket.

"Cinderelly won't be able to marry Princy because of Anesthesia!" The hefty mouse wailed, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"There, there, don't cry, Gus Gus." The slim mouse said, as he patted his fellow rodent's back, "Princy knows he danced with Cinderelley."

"That's right, Jaq!" Cinderella replied, "And if I can just see him again-"

"This whole misunderstanding can be solved!" I concluded.

The mice cheered as we finally came to the gates of the castle. On the other side stood four, tall guards dressed in uniform who were all carrying spears and swords.

"I'm not much of a fighter," I admitted to Cinderella, "But I'm sure we can take on these guys."

She giggled and pointed to the east side of the palace, "Let's try the servant's entrance first."

To my surprise we were able to enter the castle with no problems at all. We ended up in a room that looked just like a pantry, and Cinderella sent Jaq and Gus off so that they'd have a head start locating the Prince.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the boys to find him and everything will be-"

"Stop! You two there!" An alarming voice shouted, cutting Cinderella's sentence short. It was an older woman addressing us and she didn't look too happy, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"We-" I began.

"I'm in charge of all the servants in this castle, and I've never seen you before." She eyed us suspiciously, "What is your purpose?"

"What's our purpose?" Cinderella repeated nervously, "Well...um...we're-"

"We're the royal mouse catchers!" I exclaimed.

"Royal mouse catchers?" The woman looked us up and down, "Preposterous!"

"Snap 'em and trap 'em." Cinderella smiled as she followed my lead, "That's our motto!"

"In my thirty years of supervising this castle, I can assure you there has never ever been a single, solitary-"

"Mouse!" Came a scream from the kitchen, "Ahhh!"

"I guess that's our cue." I grabbed hold of Cinderella and hurried past the woman into the nearby hallway, "Please, excuse us."

We ran down the corridor and stopped once we rounded the corner and were well out of sight.

Seconds later we heard itty, bitty footsteps and the voices of Jaq and Gus calling us frantically, "Lulu! Cinderelley!"

"Jaq, Gus, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Princy in big trouble!" Jaq announced, "Evil stepmother put spell on him!"

"A spell on him?" Cinderella raised an eyebrow,"Stepmother doesn't know how to use magic."

"We saw everything!" Gus responded, "She use Fairy Godmother's wand!"

A serious, determined expression now dawned Cinderella's face as she looked at us one by one, "Guys, we have to get that wand!"

**A/N: Next chapter will include a musical number because what's a story with Disney characters if there aren't any songs? Anyway I'm having trouble deciding what worlds Luna should visit, so I'm going to make a poll that will allow you all to vote. **

**P.S. - reviews make me throw up rainbows **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was way longer than expected, but I'm glad I was able to finish. Also, if you have any world ideas feel free to leave them in your review! Sorry in advance if you find any errors. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Convince the Prince**

Our goal was very simple; the mice would retrieve the wand, Cinderella would flip the spell and I was backup should anything go wrong. Luckily for us, there weren't a lot of guards patrolling the halls and because of this, we were inevitably able to avoid being discovered. It didn't take long to find the room Cinderella's stepmother and sisters were staying in, and once we did, we quickly put our plan into action.

"The wand is in the dresser." Cinderella whispered to Jaq, Gus and I as she peered through the keyhole to their room's door. "Keys are in stepmother's pocket."

"We'll take care of it!" Jaq said with assurance; he grabbed the collar of Gus' shirt and began to tug him along.

"Alright, but whatever you do, stay clear of Lucifer." Cinderella warned.

Gus gave a salute as Jaq continued to drag him. "Right, no Lucifee!"

The two cautiously slipped underneath the door as Cinderella and I crowded around it to find out what was going on inside. I decided to look through the keyhole this time, while Cinderella had an ear pressed against the wooden frame, so she could listen.

"What happened, Anastasia? What did the King say?" The first person my eyes settled on in the modish, luxurious bedroom was a pale, middle-aged woman wearing a purple dress. She had dark, goofy-shaped hair and by the looks of her, I figured she was Cinderella's evil stepmother. "He didn't suspect anything, did he?"

"No, mother, he was really nice." My eyes shifted over to the bearer of the second voice which belonged to a pale, teen girl with long, red hair and a pink dress. Her features weren't all that appealing, but she looked a heck of a lot nicer than her supposed mother, "He's happy that the Prince and I are getting married. He even gave me his most prized possesion."

She unfolded her hands and her mother laughed, "A seashell?"

"It's a symbol of true love." Anastasia stated dreamily.

Her mother scoffed, clearly unamused, "What's love compared to the power we hold with the wand?

"I just want the Prince to love me; I think...I think he could."

"Oh, please!" Another pale, teen girl with long, black hair and a green dress, waltzed into my view. She too had unappealing features and her nose was high in the air like she smelled something bad. "That could never happen."

"The Prince was kind to me, Drizella." Anastasia countered with a wary smile.

"That's because he's under a spell! He'd have to be to fall for you!"

"Well, the King liked me." Anastasia retorted with optimism, "He treated me like his own daughter. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Well, maybe I should have tried on the slipper!" Drizella snapped back.

It was then that I spotted Jaq and Gus making their way to the dresser with a key. I mentally cheered them on, but I stopped breathing when I saw their course had been blocked by a massive, black and white cat. The boys yelped in surprise and dodged an incoming swipe, before scurrying across the floor to their destination. The cat in turn chased after them, and as they climbed the table, he knocked over several things in his attempt to catch them.

"Lucifer! What are you doing?!" Cinderella's stepmother cried.

Anastasia and Drizella tried to keep him from causing any more damage, but to no avail. "Lucifer, hold still! Stop!"

Finally realizing that the mice were well out of his reach, Lucifer ceased pursuing them and Cinderella's stepmother sighed in annoyance. "Someone fetch the housekeeper."

I turned to Cinderella, thinking she would want to retreat, but instead she knocked on the door.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked her fervently, "They'll recognize you!"

"Not if I wear this." Pulling a satin cap out of her pocket, Cinderella smiled and tucked her hair beneath it. She then pushed me behind one of the nearby, granite statues that outlined the hall and told me to wait quietly. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and as I did the door creaked open; it was Cinderella's stepmother. "Well, you certainly came swiftly."

Cinderella bowed her head and cleared her throat, "We're very good."

Her stepmother eyed her for a moment, but eventually stepped aside and ushered her in, closing the door behind them. Minutes ticked by and as they did I became more and more anxious until the door reopened.

"Yay! Whoo-hoo!" The three came rushing out the room while Jaq and Gus hurrayed with what I assumed was the wand above their heads.

"Jaq! Gus! Cinderella!" I exclaimed happily as they moved in my direction.

"Us a coming, Lulu. Us a coming."

"Guards! Guards!" We heard Cinderella's stepmother call, "That servant girl is a thief! Get her!"

The four of us made a mad dash down the hallway with a crazed Lucifer hot on our trail. Hoping they would slow the cat's progress, Jaq and Gus lifted the wand and aimed it at him, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Fortunately for Lucifer, the mice missed and hit me instead. I shuddered as an odd feeling began to course through my body, and suddenly I felt a lot smaller than before.

"What happened to me?!" I examined myself and let a horrified shriek when I saw I was no taller than the mice, "And why is my voice so squeaky?!"

"Don't worry, Lulu!" Jaq and Gus lifted the wand again, "We'll change you back!"

"There's no time." Cinderella pointed to Lucifer and group of guards not far behind us, "We have to keep running!"

We managed to out run them and made it to the end of the hall, which turned out to be the entrance to a foyer and a grand staircase. At the bottom of it stood a tall man with dark hair and a handsome face. He wore a sophisticated outfit and from what I could tell, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Your Highness!" Cinderella gasped in surprise.

The Prince glanced up and when his brown eyes met Cinderella's they widened, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Being quick on her feet, Cinderella grabbed the wand from Jaq and Gus and waved it in the air. "Reverse the spell! Let him remember! Bibbidi-bobbidi-"

Before she could finish the chant, a guard seized Cinderella and roughly held her in place. "Gotcha!"

"No!"

Confused and appalled, the Prince ascended up the staircase. "What's going on?"

"My apologies, Your Highness, but there's been a problem with my maid." Cinderella's stepmother came from behind the guard and took the wand back.

"This servant girl is a thief." The guard confirmed.

"I am not a thief!" Cinderella objected defensively, "You've been put under a spell! Please, just listen!"

Her hand brushed against the Prince's and he flinched from the sensation. Angry at Cinderella's action, the guard restrained her and began to tug her back the way we came.

"Such a poor child." Cinderella's stepmother remarked once she was out of sight, "She's obviously lost her mind."

"I hope she'll be alright." The Prince said with genuine concern.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, Your Highness. I'll see to it that she gets all the help she need."

The Prince stared after Cinderella for a moment then slowly made his way down one of the other halls.

Once he was gone, Cinderella's stepmother motioned for one of the other guards. "Put that girl on the next ship leaving the kingdom. I want her banished forever!"

Jaq, Gus and I all looked at each other, before hurrying down the hall after the Prince. We followed him into a room that was filled with fancy clothing and made a lot of noise to grab his attention.

"Hey! Princy! Yoo-hoo!"

The Prince jumped when he noticed us and gulped, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Jaq responded, "C'mon, let's go!"

He remained still for a while, but hesitantly obeyed once I beckoned him.

"Well, it's official, I've lost my mind." I heard the Prince mutter, "First I was seeing talking mice, and now I'm seeing imaginary, tiny girls."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, as we lead him over to a chestnut vanity. Jaq, Gus and I climbed up one of its legs, and began telling the entire situation to the Prince. Sadly, he had a hard time understanding everything we were trying to say, so Gus suggested it would be easier if we explained it through song. I wasn't too thrilled with that idea, but seeing as we didn't have a lot of options, I was forced to sing, as Jaq wound up a nearby music box.

**Luna: You were dancing with a very pretty girl**

**Gus: Pretty girl**

**Luna: And at midnight she ran off in such a whirl**

**Gus: Such a whirl**

**..**

**Jaq: Well, her name is Cinderelley, she's the servant girl you met**

**Luna: She's the one you want to marry, don't forget**

**Gus: Don't forget**

**..**

**Jaq: Cause at the ball, at the ball, at the ball**

**Luna: Down at the ball **

**Gus: Cinderelley was the maiden at the ball**

**.. **

"No, I danced with Anastasia at the ball." The Prince corrected.

"No, no, no!" Jaq spat, "Princy only thinks that because of Cinderelley's stepmother."

"Yeah!" Gus hollered, "Mean old lady!"

**..**

**Jaq: With a magic wand she cast a wicked spell**

**Gus: Wicked spell**

**Jaq: Which is why ol Princy isn't feeling well**

**Gus: Not so well**

**..**

**Jaq: You've forgotten Cinderelley and the dance you shared last night**

**Luna: But we know it's not too late to set things right**

**Gus: Right, right**

**..**

**Jaq: Cause at the ball, at the ball, at the ball**

**Luna: ****Yeah, at the ball**

**Gus: Cinderelley was the maiden at the ball**

**..**

"Hold the trumpets!" The Prince said bewildered, "You're telling me I'm under a magic spell?"

"And here's the worst part!" Jaq screeched.

**..**

**Gus: When Cinderelley tried her best to take a stand**

**Luna: Take a stand**

**Jaq: Mean old lady had her banished from the land**

**..**

"No, no, no, no!" Gus fell to his feet in tears.

"Gus Gus!" Jaq pulled him to his feet and reprimanded him.

"Sorry..."

**..**

**Jaq: Cinderelley's on a ship that's gonna sail her far away**

**Gus: So it's up to Princy Prince to save the day**

**Luna: Save the day**

**..**

**Jaq: Cause at the ball, at the ball**

**Luna: At the ball**

**Gus: Oh, what a ball**

**..**

**Jaq: Cinderelley won you heart**

**Luna: Now magic's keeping you apart**

**Gus: And she'll soon be gone forever**

**Jaq: Unless you can recall**

**Luna: That Cinderella was the maiden at the ball**

**All: At the ball**

**..**

"Magic?" The Prince inquired after our song was over, "Magic made me think Anastasia was the girl I danced with?"

The three of us nodded and the Prince bolted out the room, "I've got to find Cinderelley!"

**..**

**Luna: At the ball, at the ball**

**Jaq: We showed ol Princy after all**

**Gus: That Cinderelley**

**Luna: Was the maiden**

**Jaq: At the ball **

**All: Cha**

The Prince popped his head back in and smiled, "Thanks! And I loved your song!"


End file.
